


Forever doesn't last

by frominsideacomputer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), irl it could be anyone
Genre: M/M, it literally could be Steve x Bucky, or Destiel, or Janto, or anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frominsideacomputer/pseuds/frominsideacomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever doesn't last

We believed it would last forever.   
We wished it would never end.   
But we knew it would have to stop.   
We didn’t want to know, we didn’t want to think it, we didn’t want to recognise it.   
We thought it would end the normal way, one of us getting kicked out, both eventually living alone.   
We never thought it would end like this. I guess, our thoughts did come true, in a way. I’m living alone, and you got kicked, kicked in the head.   
  
It was a fight outside a pub that we happened to walk past, we got pulled into it, you were pushed to the ground, knocked unconcious, then trampled on, like a piece of old gum, stuck to a busy London pavement.   
Brain damage it was, that’s what the doctors said. They said you would never fully recover, if you recovered at all. They said.   
A month into treatment and you began to show signs of life again; movement, response, it was all getting better, you would be more like you again.   
Then came the problem, an allergic reaction which no one knew anything about, everything went into hyperspeed. The doctors were frantic, trying to keep you alive; family and friends sending cards, presents, flowers, everyday more would arrive at your bedside, keeping me company as it slept there every night.   
But hope was lost, after nearly 2 months of emergency treatment, I knew it was time to end our forever.   
  
You passed away on the 17th May 2012.  
  
One year on, this letter is still not finished, but, will it ever be? Will it carry on into forever? Probably not, because forever doesn’t last.


End file.
